SEGA vs DustinWayneWood
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: When Tails and friends are summoned to court, the one question of the day is .. Why did this have to happen? Will Tails and friends handle the courthouse tension? Or will Dustin and Diamond win the day and Dustin's account back? (Rated T for slight swearing, harsh words, and )


So, I thought about this.  
Wasn't un-fair to let Tails and friends take over my account?  
Yes, yes it was.  
So, this one-shot represents courtroom drama.  
Enjoy.

SEGA vs DustinWayneWood

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Tails asked.

That's the Question as Tails and friends are waiting inside Yoshi Courthouse for their trial.

As they were waiting, I come with Diamond beside me.

"I never thought you were a lawyer, Diamond." Amy said.

"Oh shut up, Account-stealers. Come on Diamond, let's go." I said.

The cast of SEGA is thinking...

Why did this have to happen?

Just... Why?

"Miles "Tails" Prower and friends, you may come into the courtroom. It's number is 2." the intercom announced.

And so, Tails and friends were about to try to win a case...

... Against their author.

(Inside the Courtroom, and yes this is Televised on Mobius's Cable stations.)

- Insert the People's Court Music here -

"This is the Piantiff, DustinWayneWood. He said after publishing his latest chapter, Tails and friends stole his account. He's suing for his account back and compensation." the Reporter said.

Name: DustinWayneWood

Role: Piantiff

Suing for: Stealing of the account

Amount wanted for win: Account back + $250,000 Compensation (Don't worry it's fake money)

Lawyer: Diamond the Hedgehog (5 yrs. experience)

- Re-Insert Music Here -

"This is Miles "Tails" Prower, on behalf of SEGA. He said they borrowed his account for a short while, but Dustin over-reacted. They are suing for fraud." the Reporter said.

Name: Tails Prower (Shorted Version)

Role: Defendent

Suing for: Fraud

Amount wanted for win: $25,000 Compensation + Apology (Like I said, fake money.)

Lawyer: Shadow the Hedgehog (Yes, he's a lawyer in this one-shot. 7 yrs. Experience)

"All rise." The bailiff said. (Spelling error, I know)

"Now presideing, the Grand Yoshi of Courts." (More spelling fun... Yay.)

(FYI, this is NOT a crossover.)

Yoshi walks up to the Judge's Podium.

(He speaks English for understanding.)

"This is the case of SEGA vs DustinWayneWood. Would the Piantiff makes his opening statement?" Yoshi said.

"I would be glad, your Honor." I said.

"Is theft wrong? Yes. Is theft of accounts wrong? Yes. These two things happened to me about a week ago today." I said.

(Flashback)

Me: Ah, finally done...

*Door breaks down*

Me: Woah! Calm down, guys!

Tails: Oh can it Dustin! This is too extreme, even for me!

Me: But, I'm the author of the story.

*Fight*

Tails: Hah! We got Dustin's account and he doesn't!

Me: I'll be back...

(End Flashback)

"The prosection rests. For now." I said.

The court starting murming...

"Silence. Now, this is a high-profile case we have here, so I'll let SEGA choose 2 witnesses." Yoshi said.

"Out 1st witness is... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails yells out.

And all of a sudden, Sonic teleports while "funning" around with his chili-dog.

The court vomits.

"What the? WTF AM I DOING HERE!" Sonic yells out.

"Silence. You're under court jurdisctions." Yoshi said.

Diamond walks over to Sonic.

"Do you swear to speak the truth and only the truth by the laws of Mobius?" Diamond said.

"Sure, if it can get me outta here quicker." Sonic said.

The court shakes their heads.

"I'll ignore that cocky statement. Now then, where were you on Septemeber 19th, 2013?" Diamond asks.

"I was hanging out with Tails!" Sonic said.

Tails was signaling Sonic to knock it off.

"Yes, and where were you when Dustin's account was stolen?" Diamond asked.

"I was right behind him! Duh!" Sonic said.

The court started to whisper again.

"There will be no further questions for Mr. Sonic here." Diamond said.

Almost instantly, Sonic was teleported out of the courtroom.

"That was... Interesting. Now then, will SEGA call out their final witness?" Yoshi said.

"Actually, Sonic was the only other witness." Tails said.

The court face-palmed.

"Ugh... WHy did I come to work today... Jury, do your thing please..." Yoshi said, deflated.

The jury walk off to discuss and de-brief the situation.

- 10 minutes later-

The jury came back, with a ruling.

"Does the jury have a ruling?" Yoshi said.

"Yes, in fact we do." the juryman said.

"In the case of Sega vs DustinWayneWood, the court rules in favor of the Piantiff." The juryman said.

The court went into a roaring cheer.

"SEGA will have to pay $250,000 to Dustin and give his account back. Court is adjurned." Yoshi said.

(Outside of the Courtroom)

Tails was on the phone with Sonic.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU TESTIFY AGAINST US!" Tails said.

"Because heroes don't lie. And I'm the super-star while for you guys... I. Dont. Care." Sonic said.

Tails hung up after that.

"Now cough up the keys." I said.

"Here's your stupid keys, Dustin." Tails said, chucking it at 95 mph.

Diamond somehow caught it and hands them to me.

"Nice try Tails." Diamond said.

Tails and friends just face-palmed.

THE END

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All charathers belong to SEGA and Nintendo.

Claimer: I do claim the storyline, Yoshi Courthouse, and Diamond the Hedgehog (OC). 


End file.
